Devil wears prada
by LaughingOutBlood
Summary: A one-shot i did from my A levels about Mira (please be aware this is also for people who dont know anything about fairy tail to understand In the modern day world when men keep magically disparaging. what is actually happening?


The wind was blowing strongly into my side and the chill covered my whole body. I had just crashed my van when a big 'bat like' thing hit my window screen. It had burst into flames behind me, just after imaged to clamber out. I can hear the crackle of everything I owned burning to a crisp.

In front of me was the model I'd seen in a fashion show this morning, she looked more radiant with the sun setting behind her but something had changed about her. It was frightening and I couldn't move or speech with fright as she slowly approached.

Her long white wavy hair blew in the wind, and her fridge (which was tied onto of her head) swayed. Her pink Prada dress was now ripped all over and seemed to have blood splattered on the bottom. Her serious expression spoke mysteries to me.  
She stopped in front of me and smirked, looking down on me. "Bora am I right?" she asked.  
Her voice was significantly deeper now and I couldn't help but to shiver in fear and nod in response to the question.  
"y-y-your that model Miraj-jane Strauss f-f-rom e-e-e-earlier" I stuttered in fear as my heart started racing in my chest. All I could think was 'I had to get out of here'.

"HA! That's just for fun to fill my spare time" she sneered and whipped her face with the back of her hand, whipping off the makeup and revelling a huge scar down the right side of her face (which it usually covered) "I'm really something else, as my agent Makarov said earlier". For a quick moment she glowed a bright yellow colour. Now she had: pointed ears, huge bat-like wings, sharp claws with scales covering her forearms, devilish expression, crack like scars on her face and legs and a large black scale covered lizard like tail which she placed in a curve over her feet.  
She was a completely different person and I was scared, fear filling my whole body and 'RUN!' repeating through my head.

This was my end.

- (change in POV)

The audio of the TV was filling the room as I was listening to the morning news. It was talking about the mysterious disappearances of various members in higher society, mostly men. Who were all one way or another involved negatively with women in one way or another. While I was reading through the report I had to hand in about yesterdays mission  
"hey Mira-nee!" called a seventeen year old girl with short white hair gleefully as she walked into the lounge. It was my younger sister Lisanna Strauss (by two years). She wore a blue jumper with long sleeves and dark green shorts, showing her Organisation member tattoo on her thigh, with blue converse.  
"Calm down Lisanna" I replied with a light giggle and a welcoming smile.

"Don't act that way with me" she mumbled as she moved in front of me "I like your new dress Mira" she added in a more upbeat tone. The dress I'm wearing is pink and tightly cling around my chest and torso, flowing out at the bottom, with a gold 'fairy tail' emblem on my right chest.  
"Yes I got it last night after my mission was complete" she added happily  
Mirajane and Lisanna worked for a company called 'Fairy Tail'. A business agency that supports people in may field of profession, but secretly removes/fixes problems for people who send in requests with reward money.  
Mira (being one of these people) worked as a singer and a model (as well as a head waitress for the company in her free time). But it truth. She was a demon, who could easily destroy a city like it was nothing. Her brother and sister were supernatural beings too, in fact everyone in the organisation was, but they were all, strangley enough, really nice to everyone they met.

"You made the news again" Lisanna added blankly as she turned to the TV as the reporter – Jason- was talking about the death of Bora, one of the wealthiest men in the county Fiore – burley murdered.  
"I didn't make as much of a mess as Gildarts, Laxus or Mystogen does so I don't see why you're so upset" I giggled as I stood up and placed the papers down on the coffee table next to me.  
"I'm going on a date again today" I added with a bored tone yet a warm smile.  
"What for this time?" Lisanna added curiosity clear in her voice.  
"Just to destroy a city, should be easy" a chill going down Lisanna's spine, my excitement was problem clear in my voice. "oh!" I added as I turned to my bag at me feet and pulled out my ripped and gory dress from yesterday, folded neatly from my bag and passed it to Lisanna "Can you get Kinanna to fix this" my tone more serious but not devilish or deep in the slightest.  
"Not a problem, but it'll be after me and Natsu finish building out house to hatch his Exceed in" she was clearly excited to spend time with her love interests and raise this magic cat with him. Her cat ears tail and paws appearing as she spoke.  
"Lisanna, you really do look cute in your humanoid cat form" I added as I spread my wings.  
After I opened the window I turned to face my animal-istic sister.

"Next mission I go on, you and Elfman can come along, it'll be fun" my deep satanic voice taking ahold of my speech. Then with a smirk I turned and left out the window.  
To kill more people.


End file.
